Various holders have been utilized over the years to hold coins, keys or other small objects that people need to carry from place to place. Coin purses and key holders are commonly used for this purpose. Such a purse or holder is typically stored in a pocket or perhaps in a larger purse or the like. It is consequently easy to misplace or lose a separate coin purse or key holder.
One proposed solution to the aforementioned problem has been to "attach" a coin purse like structure to a wrist portion of a glove with the opening of such coin purse like structure being disposed substantially parallel to the axis of bending of the wrist. A problem with such structure is that the opening is difficult to open when the glove is on a hand, especially since a properly fitted glove is tight on the wrist portion to seal out air from the hand. Flexing or pivoting of the hand having this prior art structure thereon will only exacerbate this access problem.
Since it can be a cold and difficult process to locate and obtain access to keys or coins under winter conditions, there is a need for solutions to the aforementioned problems.